Cliff
Total Drama Tumblr Stleath and Sneak Part 1: "Teams": When he arrives on the island he is described as "A gorgeous man" and is put on team Killer Coconuts. Shortly after, he makes a confessional say" Just, just look. Look at this, and be jealous." showing that he is very prideful about his looks. Part 2: "Four Pathways to Victory": Cliff makes the suggestion to his team to take the Meadow because it's the "obvious" choice, however Chris reveles that he brought back the monster from season for a challagne to whoever takes the meadow path. Later on, when the killer coconuts are faced with an unclear path Cliff is the one to decide which path they should take, however that leads them to cross paths with the Diseased Dustbunnies. Eddie noninates Cliff to be one the who is taken out of the challenge. Cliff is reunited with his team when they reach the finsih line in 3rd place and comments that thye would have won 1st if he was still in for the challenge. Lev however makes an unheard comment that they would have probably actually gone to the elimination ceremony if Cliff was in Part 3: "Eliminations": (was not present) Haunted House Part 1: " A not so Peaceful night": When waking up to head to the challenge, Cliff trips over Eddie who had just roled out of bed.Then angerily leaves the cottage to head to Spooky Lake where the challenge is announced. Part 2:"The Haunted House": As Cliff is inspecting the tray on the table in the dining room, he scolds Lev for screaming. The then goes on to complan about not his own "beatiful" face in hours. Later When Kathlyn sends a snake in Luck's face, Luck falls over sending a flaming coal in Cliff's face, given the Killer Coconuts their 3rd scream and losing Cliff his eyebrows. After the events of the other teams take place and the Killer Coconuts come out in last, Cliff is laughed at by Duncan for this lack of eyebrows. Part 3: "Elimination Ceremony": After Eddie, Kathlyn and Luck have recived their Scare Pin only Cliff and Lav are left. Chris comments about why each of them is at the bottem 2, Cliff's reason being "basically really pretty but stubborn as a bag of rocks." After which Chris gives the last pin to Lev, sending Cliff the submarine of suckitude. As he leaves Luck and Kathlyn wish him goodbye and he doesn't knowlegde Lev and Eddie. Not so Silent Night Part 1: Cliff is the last of the Ex-contestants to emgre complaning about losing beauty sleep and not being camra ready as he does. Cliff is one of the contestant that is asked to go to the kitchen who are put into boxes for the others to unwrap to pick there partner. Cliff is picked last, just in before the air limit was up, by Hollie. Part 2: As he approachs the plie of decorations he lements not having a stylist when he needs one. he is however rushed by Hollies comment of moving too slow and quickly grabs some lights and ribbons to put on her. Later While Cliff is putting ornaments on Hollie, she sneezes causing Cliff to miss her shirt and cut through the wire of the light, electrocuting him, and taking him out of that part of the challenge. Cliff wakes up just in time to hear Phoebe award him and Hollie 3 points Part 3: After Fitz is removed from the circle of the Gift Hot Potato challage a gift is sent from Kathlyn, to Hollie, to Ethan, to Luck and then to Cliff. Just as he is about to send it to the next person, it explosed in his hands, burning off his eyebrows once more, leaving himunable to sing. Part 4: Cliff is seen in the confessional casting his vote of who should from the current competitors should be sent to the Playa Des Losers, complaning that his hurts and that his eyebrows are once again gone. After which he unenthusiasticly votes for Pepper. He is then seen with the ex-contestants after the voting is finished and does not have a major role for the remainder of this part Part 5: Cliff is amount the group of ex-competiors seen at Playa Des Losers, alothugh he has no major role in this part. Part 6: While reviling the winner of the fan vote of who should return to the island, Cliff is the first one to a Grinchy Cane, meaning he's out of the running.